


2: Things you said Through Your Teeth

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

Why do you never go to medical!? I am not exactly trained for this kind of thing and still, here you sit on one of my bar stools, chewing on my granola and grimacing as I pull piece after piece of glass out of your arm. You keep giving me that reassuring smile that isn’t helping anything. I know you’re going to try to flirt your way out of the lecture that’s coming. You usually do. But this one piece of glass is not coming out and you’re bleeding again. 

Why won’t you go to Medical!? 

“You’ve got to cut it out. I don’t think it’s going to pull.” You bite out. You’ve abandoned the granola which actually speaks volumes to the pain you have to be in, you stubborn shit.    
I make as few incisions as I have to and clean the wounds the best I can with the kit you stole from Medic. It’s starting to run low.    
“Sorry, darling. I know this stings.” I mutter as I start to stitch the worst of it close. 

“Darling, huh? Must have bled more than I thought.” You chuckle softly and hiss as I drag the needle through tattered skin. Next time I’m making you see a proper doctor. 

  
  
  


**James**

 

I didn’t think you were actually going to try it. But then again, I should know by now not to doubt you. So now I have to carry your arse up this damned hill so that I can give you to the nice men waiting with the sled to take you back to the lodge. 

Really, Q, I didn’t think you were actually going to try to make that jump. It was small but you’re not exactly the most coordinated of chaps and now I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing. Yes, you’re in a lot of pain but in a few weeks, I’m going to tease you mercilessly about this. 

“Come on, Mr. Morgenstern, no more jumps for you.” Okay, I couldn’t help myself. I had to tease you at least a little bit about this. 

“So help me if you tell anyone.” Your teeth are gritted and you can’t support your own weight. Really you’re in no shape to be making threats.    
“So I guess I can’t keep the video?” I knew I shouldn’t have let you hold onto that ski pole because now you’re trying to bradish it against me and the angle is awkward and you’re about to fall down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
